gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Vivian
"President of the Meuuniere Salvage Union, the names Vivian." - Vivian Vivian is the treasurer of the Meuuniere Salvage Union. She hired Van to help her recover a specific artefact from Meuuniere's coast. Appearance Vivian is a young woman with plum-colored hair and green eyes. She wears a bomber jacket tucked into tight black leggings. She wears a black tube top and brown ankles boots. Her outfit presents her as an active and practical woman, recognizes for her high position in the Meuuniere Salvage Union. History Thank You Ocean: Vivian overhears Van, Wendy and Joshua talking about Dann. Realizing Van is an armor rider, she approaches him and asks him to work for her. She brings Van and Co to the Meuuniere Salvage Union, where she introduces them to her team. She tells Van and Co that they are trying to recover a massive coffin-like relic from the ocean bed, but are being attacked by pirates who claim that they shouldn't be looting the ocean. She offers Van 1 million in cash and three express ticket to Zonnet Junction, as the Coffin is to be sent there at top priority. Van agrees and Vivian has Joshua and Wendy help out around town. Vivian and her team prepare to lift the coffin up from the depths. Zanuck uses his crane to pull up the coffin, but Joshua notices something on the horizon. Vivian looks and mistakes it for driftwood, but it is actually Kaiji. His submarine launches missiles at the crane, which causes the coffin to fall back into the ocean. Vivian commands Van to fend off the pirates so they can recover the coffin. Unfortunately, Kaiji's Submarine freezes the oceans surface, making it difficult for Vivian;s crew to break through. As Van riding his armor Dann takes on the pirates, Vivian and her team plan to dig holes in the ice to plant bombs which will let them break through the ice. The Researcher thinks it will take too long this way, but Vivian doesn't see any other way. Wendy and Joshua come up with an idea to place the bombs on the ships trapped in the ice. Joshua tells Vivian he can set up a remote detonator that can cause all the bombs to detonate at the same time. Vivian thinks it's a plan and she orders her team to place the bombs on the ships in the ice. Joshua's detonator works and they break through the ice. At this point, Dann manages to destroy Kaiji's Submarine. Vivian and her team are able to retrieve the coffin from the ocean and have it put on a train to Zonnet Junction. She then thanks Joshua for his help, and wants to find Wendy to thank her too. Personality Vivian is a strong woman who has a no-nonsense attitude. She was quick to approach Van when she heard he had an armor, she was quick to offer herself to him as a bride, finding him a suitable match for herself. She commanded her team with passion and she had a great working relationship with them. Gallery Vivian.png|Vivian overhears Van Vivian02.png Vivian03.png Vivian04.png Vivian05.png Vivian06.png Ep1013.png Ep108.png Ep0102.png Category:Characters Category:Females